Surviving
by Wolves.of.the.Huntress
Summary: People at school used to ask me how I was, and I would lie. It was an easy lie, one I told so many times I almost believed it. "I'm fine". But I wasn't. (I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Percy Jackson) (It is told from 1st person) (Don't like, don't read) (Mentions of abuse) (One-shot) (Changed name and content because of a mistake on my part)


**AN1: This isn't my first story, but I decided to start fresh with a new account for my completed stories. Do not expect regular posts, because I will only post something when I have the whole story finished. I have this annoying habit of starting a story, and losing interest in it after a few chapters.**

 **AN2: I had this in my head and I just couldn't concentrate on anything else, so I decided to write it (during my Dutch lesson, that's why it lacks in detail)**

 **AN3: It is a crossover between the Vampire Diaries and Percy Jackson. I haven's seen/read either of those (I just started reading Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief), so some things might not be completely right.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Percy Jackson.**

 **Please keep in mind I'm not a native speaker. My native language is Dutch, so there may be some mistakes in my spelling and grammar. All mistakes are my own, seeing as I don't have a beta. I did proofread it about 5 times.**

._-_._-_.

I grabbed my concealer, carefully placing it over the newly acquired handprint on my cheek. My father had lashed out when I got home late, but he had already left to go to the bar. He probably wouldn't be home till tomorrow evening.

I put on my royal blue evening gown. It had long sleeves to hide the bruises on my arms, and plastered a fake smile on my face before leaving the house for the Mikaelson family ball. I didn't even know why I was going.

._-_._-_.

People at school used to ask me how I was, and I would lie. It was an easy lie, one I told so many times I almost believed it. "I'm fine". But I wasn't.

The cut my father had given me was starting to get infected. I tried to be strong, but as soon as no one was looking I couldn't stop my vision from blurring, barely keeping the tears from flowing.  
And there would always be one traitorous tear rolling down my cheek.

._-_._-_.

My father had left for a business trip last week. I'd used that time to heal the cuts and bruises on my arms and back. I still had two weeks with the house for myself, so I decided to pick up my training again.

I grabbed the chest from under my bed and started to put on my black bracers.

I put my quiver on my back, filling it with 40 silver-headed arrows. I grabbed my bow and exited the house, immediately seeking the cover of the trees.

I loved to hunt. The thrill it gave me was what made me push through all the pain my father pushed me through.

Soon I was running silently through the forest, tracking a deer with adrenaline pumping through my veins.

._-_._-_.

I silently placed an arrow on my bow and pointed it at the deer. I pulled back the string and hit my target. The deer disappeared in a cloud of silver dust, the arrow appearing back in my quiver.

The arrows had been a gift of Sheila Bennet. She gave them to me about a week before she died. She was more family to me than my parents ever were.

I saw another deer and was about to shoot when Stefan Salvatore, resident bunnyeater, jumped on it and snapped its neck. He bit down and I quietly retreated, not wanting to alert the vampire to my presence.

._-_._-_.

I had trained my archery and fighting skills the past weeks. But now my father was home again. I had to lock my gear away, or he would take it. He wasn't happy when he entered the house. Business didn't go well.

I was about to head to school when he came back, but when he was done with me I could barely walk. I had dragged myself up the stairs to my room. I cleaned my wounds, a waterfall of tears running down my face.

._-_._-_.

I put some money I had stolen from my father in the pocket of my black hoodie. My father was passed out on the couch, and I had finally gathered enough courage to run away. I put my bow and quiver on my back and placed my double Chinese ring daggers in the holsters on my leg. I snuck down the stairs and quietly left through the front door, avoiding the living room.

._-_._-_.

It was a full moon tonight, and I remembered the stories Sheila told me about the Greek Gods and Goddesses. She told me that her sister had been a Hunter of Artemis, but that she got killed in battle.

I started to search for my favorite clearing, to ask Artemis if I could join the hunt. I had just turned 13, so I wouldn't be considered too old.

I entered my clearing. I could see the Mikaelsons on the other side, but they were too busy arguing with their mother and eldest brother.

I could see the moon clearly from here and grabbed an arrow. I shot it at the moon and started the oath*.

._-_._-_.

I had just said the first few words when the Mikaelsons noticed me. I ignored them and continued with my oath, noticing the faint silver aura appearing around me.

I had completed the oath and the silver aura around me had turned into a solid circle around me. A flash of silver light appeared in front of me, and out of it stepped Artemis.

._-_._-_.

"I accept" She spoke clearly, and I almost cried in relief at those words. She disappeared in a flash of silver again, and I could just see the youngest Mikaelson running towards me before I was flashed away in the same silver light.

I was finally free.

._-_._-_.

 **END**

._-_._-_.

 ***Oath: 'I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt'.**


End file.
